Negotiations
by Moonshayde
Summary: After a long day of failed negotiations, Daniel needs a break. DanielJanet ship


Title: Negotiations

Author: Moonshayde

Season: Seven

Category: Angst/Fluff

Spoilers: Fallout

Pairing/Character: Daniel/Janet

Summary: After a long day of failed negotiations, Daniel needs a break.

_

* * *

Disclaimer: Stargate, Stargate SG-1 and all of its characters, titles, names, and back-story are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions, SciFi Channel, and Showtime/Viacom. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be printed anywhere without the sole permission of the author. Realize this is for entertainment purposes only; no financial gain or profit has been gained from this fiction. This story is not meant to be an infringement on the rights of the above-mentioned establishments_

* * *

Wearily, Daniel made his way to the bedroom, dragging his feet despite his urgent need to rest. The bed was only a few feet away, but for the life of him, he couldn't seem to move any faster. He might as well collapse on the spot.

Today…had been rough.

Sighing, he stumbled forward, easing himself onto the comforter, and ripped the glasses from his face. He tossed them onto the nightstand with irritation, not realizing just how frustrated he had become.

In truth, Daniel just didn't know how anyone could deal with the Langarans.

He'd tried. He'd given everything he had.

"Those people are impossible," he muttered.

"Bad day?" he heard a whisper from over his shoulder.

He nodded, but didn't turn around. Sighing, he hunched over and rubbed his hands over his aching face. "Those people _want_ to kill each other. After all that's happened to them, they still don't get it."

First there was a hand on his back, and then on his shoulder. He waited silently, feeling the soothing rustle of breath caress his ear. "Daniel, there are times when people just don't want to be saved."

He felt her weight pressing gently into his back, and when she wrapped her arms around his neck, he finally turned to gaze at her from over his shoulder. "Janet, they blew each other up and they're still fighting."

When she didn't answer, he turned away and sighed with frustration. For the past couple of days, he'd worked so hard in trying to find common ground among the people of Langara. Obviously, they were trying. They wanted peace, or at least the illusion of peace. But they were all so damn stubborn.

The SGC, they were trying to save these people. Why couldn't they understand?

"There's something else bothering you, isn't there?" Janet said softly.

"You know, the only thing they respond to are threats. Threats!" He slammed his fists on his thighs in anger. "Jack had to come in and basically tell them they were on their own to even get them to consider any of our offers." He snorted. "They were good offers, too. I worked hard putting that together."

"I know you worked hard with preparing options for them. Sometimes people just don't understand what they have and what they're missing." Janet squeezed his shoulder. "You're tense. Let me help."

He nodded as she began her work. Janet pushed her fingers into his shoulders, applying pressure to the knots that had seized control of his muscles. She worked in silence, the only sound being the soft rhythmic breathing that escaped from her lips.

Despite Janet's gently kneading of his shoulders, Daniel muttered under his breath, still feeling the strain of the past few days. He knew Janet was trying to help. She always tried her best when situations got the better of him. It was just that he was so angry, tired, irritated. Throughout most of the negotiation, he had had been polite, offering suggestion after suggestion to try and save the people of their world. Even in his worst moments, when he couldn't stand them any longer, he appealed to their compassion and their humanity, hoping they could put aside their petty squabbles and see the bigger picture.

Why didn't anyone ever see the big picture?

"People just don't care, Janet," he said bowing his head. He immediately thought of the Nox, and their gentle peaceful ways. "We haven't changed at all," he whispered.

"Daniel, turn and face me."

Quietly, and dejectedly, he complied, shifting his body weight to gaze at her. She was waiting for him, resting on her knees, her hair failing over her face. She took a moment to tuck a strand behind her ear, before reaching out to touch his cheek.

"It's not up to you to try and save everyone." She rubbed his cheek affectionately. "I know that's not what you want to hear. But it's not for you to try and save the universe," she said gently, before she grinned. "Not today, anyway."

While he appreciated her attempt to put him at ease, he couldn't help but the feel the emptiness creeping inside. "I died for them," he said, his voice hollow.

The grin disappeared from her face, causing Daniel to bow his head once more, unable to deal with the ache in her eyes. All his friends had dealt with the pain associated with his death and the fears and joy related to his return. He had never realized just how deeply it had affected Janet, not until months after he had rejoined SG-1, even after he had started to remember his past. Even though his memory was spotty, and he doubted he ever truly be the same person he had been before, her presence was always a guiding light for him, a candle illuminating the dark, waiting for him in the warm comforts of home.

But even her love and gentle touches couldn't erase the sorrow he felt for the people of Langara, and the pain he felt for all he had sacrificed for them.

Though, despite all his feelings of anger and sadness, deep down he knew.

If he had a chance to turn back the clock, armed with the knowledge he now possessed, Daniel would have died for them all over again.

He swallowed hard, feeling Janet draw him into a hug. He accepted it, and accepted her, knowing that she knew as well.

"You've done more than most people would have done," she said gently. "Take pride in that, Daniel. I do."

He exhaled slowly, burying his face in her shoulder. She smelled of lemongrass and flowers, with a hint of honey. She always did at night, and even into the early morning hours. Light, receiving, but warm.

Sliding his chin over his shoulder, he brought her closer. He could feel her warmth burying itself inside of him, filling the emptiness with a sense of belonging. "You always know how to say the right thing."

"Why, thank you Doctor Jackson," she teased playfully. "Now, why don't you get this body into bed, young man, so that I can finish what I started."

A grin, a genuine grin, began to tug at his lips as he slowly lowered his body onto the soft sheets. Janet hovered above him, her eyes dark but soft, as she leaned over to kiss him tenderly. Slowly, she worked her hands beneath her, and undid the buttons on his shirt, one by one. When his chest was bared to her, she eased herself onto of him, with only the thin material of her gown separating them. She kissed him again.

"See?" Daniel said more than asked, shifting slightly to allow Janet more ease and comfort as he drew his arms around her. "If the Langarans would stop fighting, then they could enjoy themselves more, like this."

She lifted slightly, arching her eyebrows as she gazed at him. "Are you suggesting swapping me for pleasure?"

"What?" he asked, appalled. How could she think such a thing? "Never," he said. "I couldn't let you go without charge. Ow."

He rubbed his arm where she had slapped him. "What? You're too good to be let go for free!"

She playfully hit him again. "You are pressing your luck there, mister."

He pouted, relieved that his tension and anxiety was starting to dissipate. "I think I'm injured."

She flashed him a mischievous smile. "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

Thoroughly enjoying the attention, he quickly nodded and propped himself on the bed with his elbows, leaning into her. Licking his lips, he waited with anticipation. "Yes, please."

Flashing him another smile, this one a sly seductive one, she rubbed her hands on his chest, pressing into him, so that her lips nearly grazed his own. Then, as he was about to meet her, she abruptly pushed him down, and hopped off him, sitting by his side with her hand extended, palm out.

"Pay up," she told him. "I'm too good to put out for free."

He cocked his head and sent her a mock glare. "Oh, that's cute. Real funny."

She held her head up high, the light in her eyes dancing. She was obviously very proud of herself.

Shaking his head, he moved over to bring her back to him, surprised to once again get a shift shove. Puzzled, he frowned at her.

The hand came out again. "Pay. Now."

Sighing, Daniel threw himself back down on the pillows. "But I had a bad day…" Then, a suddenly thought struck him. Turing over on his side, he gazed warmly at her, arching his eyebrows as he worked out his response. "Do I have to pay with money or maybe…"

Easing herself back down into the bed, Janet moved to his side. Stroking his arm, she whispered to him, "I think an arrangement can be made."

"Good," he said, bringing her close. Lying side by side, they wrapped their arms around each other, deepening their embrace.

_More than good_, Daniel thought. _Perfect._

Remaining quiet, Daniel allowed Janet to snuggle up to him, and find a comfortable place on his chest. Not quite satisfied, and longing for a deeper closeness, he wrapped one of his legs around her, tangling their bodies together, as they curled up as one on the bed. Content, Daniel exhaled, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Now do you see?" she asked him, resting her head on his chest. "It's not you or your negotiation skills that are the problem." She shifted, gazing up at him. "If the Langaran representatives can't see that, and are blind to the effort and the goodness you've offered, then that is their problem. I was there, distributing medical supplies to the people. They wanted help. They did. The people." She sighed, kissing his chin. "Some people only react to threats."

"I know."

He did know. But he couldn't help but get frustrated as he watched them make the same mistakes over and over, despite what the SGC had done for them, despite the warnings Jonas carried back to them, despite the knowledge they had that the universe carried bigger and greater things.

He thought back to Earth, and all the mistakes they made constantly. Humankind, it seemed, whether it was near or far, held the same flaws, the same fears, and the same basic ability to destroy itself.

But then there were moments like these, were he felt safe, loved, and content. There were the moments with his friends, the moments where they accomplished something grand and helped other worlds, other systems, for the good of others. In those particular moments, the fate of humankind didn't seem so dire, and he truly felt that maybe someday, they would all become as enlightened as the Nox or Oma Desala.

But for now, he was content just to be here, and allow himself to relax in the arms of a woman that had given him hope again in the midst of a sea of uncertainty.


End file.
